Witch Whispers
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: Post book seven- epilogue doesn't exist, Hermione and Ron seperate and Hermione decides to open up a wizarding phone sex company... Hr/D, Hr/R, etc.
1. The Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Witch Whispers

* * *

Chapter 1

The Perfect Plan

After all of the drama that was the Great Wizarding War, Hermione Granger decided that she needed to move in a different direction. She needed to take a break from helping save the world and do something fun and a little less serious. After many discussions/fights with her estranged boyfriend, Ron Weasley, on the rights of women, she decided that her new ventures should follow the path of female empowerment.

Ron had this perception of her as a clean cut and pure little girl. He was always in protection mode, and in general had very closed-minded ideas on female sexuality- strange considering how often his parents must have been doing it as a means to produce so many children. The fact of the matter was that he had changed from the horny teenage boy willing to do anything and everything (even though he didn't do anything considering that he wasn't in the position to) into a man that was, honestly, sexually repressed.

To be fair, it had been good at one point in time, and it wasn't as if he didn't have anything to work with, but frankly speaking, they had been performing the same old number every few nights since they had started dating two years previous. No matter how hard Hermione pressed him into opening up and talking to her about sexual fantasies, he continually refused and she would eventually give in and let him do what he needed to do. It was unfair, really. Just because something used to work for her, didn't mean that it would continue to work for the rest of her life- Speaking of which, she wasn't sure if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ronald-Boring-In-Bed-Weasley.

Hermione twisted the engagement ring around her thin ring finger. They weren't living together anymore, she had moved back into her old flat and he was in their new flat, sleeping in the king-sized-bed, alone. She took the ring off and set it on her dresser, next to her muggle telephone, a recent investment.

Hermione had been thinking about telephones and her current problem ever since she took a trip back to muggle England to visit her parents, whom she had just recently taken the memory charm off of, to fill in on the details of the war she had just lived through- that was a fun conversation.

While she was home she had walked in on her cousin, who was also visiting, while she was having phone sex. It occurred to Hermione that being a witch caused her to miss out on a lot of the muggle conventions created around sexuality. Pornography and strippers and the such proceeded in both worlds, but things like phone sex were really not necessary in a world where you could easily apparate over for a quickie. Because of this, a lot of the dialogue on sex seemed to have fizzled away. They didn't have wizarding computers for webcam play- or dirty chats, they didn't have text messaging or picture mail for erotic questions with pictures to match and of course, no phones for them to have verbal sexual exchanges- she just had him and his reliable thrusting grunts. Not exactly the most titillating.

This was why, during their separation, Hermione decided to expand her sexual partners. Not exactly cheat in a physical way, per se; after all, she wasn't a slut. She simply intended to expand the people with whom she talked about sex by means of having phone sex. Hermione was set and ready to open a new business venture: Witch Whispers, the first ever magical phone sex operation company.

* * *

A/N: More to come, please read and review!


	2. The proposal

Chapter 2: The Proposal

* * *

"I just don't know, Hermione," Parvati Patil muttered tossing her long dark hair. She adjusted her cat-eyed glasses and furrowed her eyebrows. "Muggle phones? How will people even know how to use them?"

"Well, I'm hoping to get an advertisement printed in Playwizard and that should help to explain it… Thank about it Parvati, not only would we make money on the sales of the phones, but then everytime they call in, we make money on the calls," Hermione explained.

"I don't know, I've never thought of myself as a porn connoisseur."

"Well, it's not really porn, is it? It's erotica, and it can go as far as the female phone-sex operator wants to take it. I mean, the men will be the clients, but the women have the control."

Parvati stood up and leaned against the dark polished desk.

"That sort of makes sense, I guess, I just don't want GlamCharms Cosmetics to be associated with the sex industry…"

"Right, but this isn't the normal sex industry, this is an erotic industry run by women, all of the call-girls will have character names so their identities will be completely protected. Really, we'll be banking off of horny guys."

Parvati's lipsticked-lips broke into a smile, "Alright, Hermione, alright, I'm in, you have my galleons." Hermione grinned, elated. She scooped up the phone she had brought in to explain the mechanics and the alterations she had created to make it easily marketable to wizards. Now all she had to do was get the head of Playwizard magazine to run the ad she had written in their winter addition.

* * *

"You know I'd do anything to help out, Her-mio-ninny, but I just don't see men vanting to buy a fon to talk to vitches, when they could go to a club-"

"Well, right, but in a club, there's only so much you can do, and most guys don't want to embarrass themselves by admitting to particularly bizarre fantasies… right? On the phone, you aren't face to face, you can imagine this witch as a blonde, brunette, as a celebrity or girl you had a crush on in school, and you don't have to be nervous or embarrassed that she won't be into your fantasy, because the awkwardness is gone."

"This fon, how much vill it cost?"

"Well, Parvati Patil and I were estimating around fifteen galleons, but it's really an investment because then each call only costs two sickles for ten minutes and six knuts for every subsequent minute."

"How do you know these vomen vill be villing to talk like this on the fon?"

"Believe me, Viktor, there are plenty of witches willing to do things you've never even dreamed of," Hermione said in a low voice. She figured playing on the short romance they had, had in school might help her chances, not to mention that Viktor was a bit of a horndog anyways.

"I might need an example of this way of talking…" Viktor proposed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I just might give you one," Hermione replied with a wink, "If you run my ad, that is." Viktor shook his head, grinning.

"You alvays know just vhat to say to get your vay, don't you?" He smiled.

"It's a gift," Hermione responded.

"I'll give you a double page spread, if you'll give me one of these," Viktor said, holding up the phone on the desk between them. "I might need to try out your services for myself."

"It's a deal," Hermione said, leaning forward and shaking his hand, "You won't regret it."

* * *

A/N: Hey, if you're taking the time to add this to your favorites, or to alert it, could you also take the time to review? I'd love to know what you guys are thinking, what pairings you are interested in happening etc.


	3. Auditions

A/N: On the request of a few reviewers, this chapter is longer, and has the first little bit of phone sex... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Auditions

* * *

With only two months to go before her ad was run and her product launched, Hermione knew it was time to get to work on finding her call-witches and, because she realized she needed to be open-opportunity, her call-wizards.

"Hermione, I can't, I'm not even gay-"

"Harry, why do you assume that only men will call in, women can use the service too," Hermione explained as the two shared coffee in her flat.

"Ok, well, what about Ginny?"

"Ginny's auditioning." Harry's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Harry, relax, you two, like Ron and I, are taking a break, and it's only natural that you each work out any sexual problems you may have been having- yes she told me- and you might as well make some money while you do it," Hermione continued on through Harry's sputters.

"What does Ron think about this whole thing?" Harry asked, red-faced. Hermione's grin fell and she was quiet for a second.

"Well, he doesn't know, and Ginny's promised not to mention it, and you won't mention it- right?" Harry nodded, rolling his eyes, "And it's totally anonymous, no one will know it's being launched by me, they'll see it as a company built on the merging of Playwizard and GlamWitch Cosmetics."

"Have you two talked lately?" Harry asked, with concern in his voice.

"No, and that's fine, we're not supposed to talk, this is a break, we need time apart," Hermione rushed through the sentence reassuring herself as much as Harry. "This is my way of fulfilling my sexual needs without actually cheating on him, it's perfect, and it will make me a ton of money," Hermione said forcing a broad smile. Harry looked skeptical.

"Well, if Ginny's doing it, than I guess I can do it too."

"And it might just help you and Ginny get back to 'doing it'," Hermione added, Harry scowled.

"Oh shit, we have to get this stuff cleaned up, auditions start in fifteen minutes," Hermione muttered, grabbing the dirty breakfast dishes to her sink and running hot water over them. Harry pulled on his jacket. "Hey, you can't leave-" Hermione shouted looking back at him, "I need you to help me judge the auditions."

"Won't that be awkward with Ginny-?"

"Oh, she's not coming, she auditioned for me last night- you're a lucky guy," Hermione muttered smiling.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled, "It might be bad for my image-"

"It's private, and they all have to sign wavers saying that they won't reveal who any of the other auditioners or judges are, you'll be fine." Hermione muttered. A loud knock sounded at the door. "That must be Parvati of Viktor, will you get the door?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, wandering over to let the other judge in.

"This place is adorable," Hermione heard Parvati exclaim. She wandered into the kitchen where Hermione nodded smiling.

"We're having the auditions in my living room; I have a table set up. Do you want any coffee?" Parvati nodded and Hermione filled another mug and grabbed one for Viktor as well.

* * *

"I'll be a really naughty girl. Is that what you want?" A young witch named Boyanna groaned.

"That's exactly vhat I vant," Viktor responded, raising an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes, some guys never change.

"Do you want me to take my top off?" The young witch responded in a breathy voice.

"I vant you to take everything off," Viktor responded.

"Oh… I was hoping you'd rip my clothes off of me…"

"Ok, thank you," Hermione said hurriedly, noticing that Viktor's hand had descended from where it was on the table to somewhere in his lap, "We'll be in touch." The young witch nodded, smiling and gave Viktor a wink before sauntering away.

"She's perfect!" Viktor said excitedly.

"She's ok," Hermione said shrugging.

"Next!" Parvati yelled and a dark haired witch walked in.

"Oh my God, Hermione Granger? Harry Potter? You're running this?" Pansy Parkinson squealed, shocked and mildly revolted.

"I'm not, I'm just helping-" Harry corrected in a flustered manner.

"Yes, and I'll remind you of the privacy clause you signed before entering this audition so-" Hermione started sternly.

"Oh, I know, God, I'm not going to blow your cover. I want this job so… yeah, don't worry. I just never thought you would be involved with something like this… This is more my thing you know, not exactly very Gryffindor…" Pansy explained flipping her silky dark hair off of her shoulder.

"Well, it's been a long time since we finished school," Hermione responded, shuffling her paperwork.

"Have you prepared anything for the audition?" Parvati asked surveying the prissy witch over her cat-eyed glasses.

"Oh yeah, but I'm good at improvising too," Pansy nodded.

"I bet you are," Viktor growled and Hermione shot him a look.

"Whenever you're ready," Hermione murmured, fixing her eyes on the witch and telling herself to be fair. It was hard not to judge such a bitch after all of the feuds they'd had in the past, but they were adults now and Hermione had to admit that Pansy was a strong woman. She'd always been able to put Draco Malfoy in his place.

Pansy had a style all her own when it came to seduction. While Hermione was a husky purring type of seductress, herself, Pansy played up the highly effeminate qualities, she had a breathy, lolli-pop sweet sounding voice which helped to balance out the incredible profanities that were escaping her bubblegum lips.

"I want you to bend me over, and lift up my skirt… I'm not wearing any panties. What a naughty girl I am for forgetting them. I think you might have to punish me…" Hermione raised an eyebrow, so that was what Malfoy was into.

* * *

"Not my style, exactly, but it obviously works for some men," Hermione mumbled as she and her team of judges went over the audition forms.

"It vould vork for me," Viktor said enthusiastically.

"No shit," Parvati responded, dead-pan.

"What do you think, Harry? Pansy do it for you?" Hermione asked cautiously. In many ways she wondered more out of interest in Harry's falling-apart-love-life than because she wasn't sure about hiring Pansy Parkinson. To be honest, she knew Pansy was, in but she didn't know what was up with Harry. It was the first time since the war that she wondered about his mental health.

Harry shrugged in a non-committal way.

"Yeah, I suppose… I don't know," He muttered. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and Harry looked down. "I guess she's not really my type, but I bet a lot of other guys would like that…"

"I know I do."

"We get it Viktor," Hermione said sharply. "Look, I think we've got this all figured out," Hermione murmured. "We still need more male phone operators, but I can work on that later. I think we're ready for the launch," Hermione said decisively. In all honesty she was ready for the tedious audition meeting to be over so she could talk to Harry, but as the words escaped her mouth, Harry was up and out the door with Parvati and Viktor straggling behind.

"Hermione," Parvati said after the men were gone, she was standing in the doorway awkwardly and Hermione felt as if it was the first time in a long time that the confidant woman looked unsure.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, I know we don't need more women and I haven't auditioned for you, but do you think maybe I could… Well, I guess, do you think I could be one of the call girls? I wouldn't bother asking but, after watching the auditions I think it might be kind of fun-"

"Of course," Hermione interrupted, "I mean, yeah, absolutely."

"You wouldn't have to pay me, obviously,"

"This whole thing is about getting women in touch with their sexual sides, I mean, if I could, I'd hire all of those girls," Hermione responded.

"Thanks," Parvati said, she smiled as she left and Hermione sighed.

"Hopefully we'll make a little money too," She murmured to herself. Would wizards really go out and buy muggle phones for sex talk? She wasn't sure and failing at this point in her life could be disastrous for her own self-esteem. She wondered what Ron would think if he knew. Almost as if on cue an owl tapped at her window. Ron's owl.

Hermione's stomach dropped as she opened the window to let the bird in. They hadn't talked since the split.

The parchment was torn on two edges, as if it had been ripped from a larger piece of parchment. Three words were scrawled on the page:

_I miss you_.

Hermione remembered a time when a different three words finished each of his letters. If only she felt the same.

* * *

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Some Hermione and Draco interaction is on its way, I promise! Along with other drama, of course. And again, I'll ask that if you are going to favorite or alert the story, please leave me a review! Obviously if you care enough to continue reading it you are invested in some sort of action taking place, so suggestions are always welcome!


	4. The Launch

Chapter 4: The Launch

* * *

"Can we get something younger for her?" Hermione asked as Viktor and Parvati rifled through a rack of lingerie. She had decided to make some promotional posters, as well as a magazine of the types of operators the corporation had. Each customer, upon purchasing their phone, would be listed, anonymously, in a database and would receive listing of the operators, with pictures, styles of erotica, etc.

The tricky part was taking pictures of the operators while hiding their identities. Any specifically distinguishing marks, or tattoos would be edited out and the faces of the operators would be obscured enough- or altered enough that they couldn't be recognized. And of course they used fake names. Her own call-girl name was Ginger; she figured it would be too obvious to give that name to Ginny, who they had dubbed Lexi.

"Vhat about this?" Viktor asked, holding up a Hogwarts uniform. Hermione raised an eyebrow. The skirt had been significantly shortened, the top, cropped and made translucent.

"At least take the Hogwarts crest off of it," Hermione muttered. Parvati did a quick charm and the crest disappeared. Hermione stared at the costume. She could have Pansy hold a book up as if she was reading it, to partially obscure her face, and maybe she could borrow Parvati's cat-eye glasses…

"I love it!" Pansy squealed grabbing the costume and prancing behind the curtained off dressing room.

"Leave that bra on underneath the top though!" Hermione called to her, "I don't want to see any nipple, this is erotica, not porn!"

Viktor grumbled underneath his breath.

"Hermione, I can't wear this," Harry called from the boys dressing area.

"Yes you can, let me see," Hermione responded. A red-faced Harry came out the dressing room in a pair of tight black pants and a bow-tie.

"I feel ridiculous," He murmured.

"You look great," Parvati responded and Hermione nodded. Harry slipped back behind his curtain as the curtains from the woman's dressing room re-opened and Ginny Weasley came out in a leather dominatrix number.

"Perfect," Viktor purred and for once, Hermione agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Parvati Patil shrilled as she and Hermione went over the Witch Whispers books. "I expected for this venture to be successful, but I had no idea it would be _this_ successful."

"People want to find new ways to connect with one-another. Sex gets boring if there's no dialogue," Hermione mused, though deep down she was surprised at the high sales of phones, as well.

"We might need to hire more call girls," Parvati mused. She watched the gage of the little mechanism Hermione had put together to monitor the phone calls. All of their workers were in the middle of calls and there were two people on hold, both requesting women-phone operators.

"Well, there are two people waiting, ready?" Hermione asked, handing Parvati one of her the phones that she had configured. They were little cordless headset-numbers that adapted to fit within the ear of whoever was operating at the moment.

"Guess so," Parvati replied taking a headset from Hermione. Hermione gave a little wave as she exited Parvati's office and headed into her own. Upon setting up the venture, Parvati had rented a building for the Witch Wizards Corporation. Each operator had small private quarters of their own so that they could "whisper" in privacy.

Hermione's room was slightly larger and more extravagant than the regular quarters, which were essentially large closets with comfy armchairs and a few issues of Playwitch and Playwizard on a small coffee table incase the operator needed some inspiration.

Parvati had gone all out with Hermione's office, despite Hermione's request that it be the same as everyone else's with the addition of a desk. Her office was expansive and contained the armchair and erotica that all of the other quarters had; however, it was also decorated with a large bed, draped in curtains, a stripper pole, all of the lingerie from the photo-shoot and various sex-toys. Hermione rolled her eyes as she relaxed into her armchair and set up her headset.

She went through the system she had designed, which told the operator the number of customers waiting for service, what their requested gender was and if they had any preferred operators- Each client could put in a request call, listing their top three choices for operators, which was a little bit more expensive than just taking the first available operator.

Hermione stared down at her little hand-held monitor. Four customers waiting now, one requesting first male available, one requesting Kitty, Pansy's call-girl name, one requesting Roxy, the name that went to the dark-haired witch named Boyanna and one requesting Ginger.

"Perfect," Hermione muttered to herself, tapping into the phone call.

"Hi, it's Ginger," Hermione said in a low husky voice.

"Well, hello, Ginger, how are you?" A slow drawling voice asked.

"I'm feeling a little lonely," Hermione replied, "Can you keep me company?"

"I don't know, what will you do for me?"

"Well, I could get down on my knees… what are you wearing? Will I need to undo your pants…"

"Yeah, you're going to have to do that for me. Once I don't have pants on, then what are you going to do?"

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked slowly, she planned on drawing out the conversation as long as possible- the longer the conversation the higher the commission.

"I want you to go down on me," He said frankly. Hermione rolled her eyes, so much for innuendo.

"Do you think I can put the whole thing in my mouth?" Hermione asked

"I don't know, it's pretty big, don't you think?" He responded coolly.

_Arrogant_, Hermione thought to herself.

"Oh yeah," Hermione moaned, "But you know, that's how I like it…"

* * *

The conversation continued for nearly a half an hour when her customer promised to call back another time. Hermione smiled to herself as she checked the cue on her monitor. Six people waiting, Parvati was right, they were going to need to hire more operators. Hermione set her traditional black headset down and picked up a different headset, this one was red and only she and Parvati had them. Their purpose was to be able to listen in to other operator's calls to make sure that all of their employees were doing a good job.

Hermione clicked through the listing and decided to check up on a few of the others. First Ginny:

"I'm going to tie your wrists to the headboard," Ginny growled, "You're going to like it when I straddle you, aren't you?" The customer murmured in the affirmative.

"I'm going to ride you so hard-"

Hermione clicked over to Pansy:

"You can be as rough with me as you want; I've been such a bad girl, I need to be punished…" She said in a baby-like voice.

"Well then you better apologize," The customer said in a stern voice, "I'm going to need you to prove that you're really sorry for being such a dirty little slut…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll be a good girl- I will, but I just don't know if I can completely stop being bad… big strong men like you make me feel really naughty, they make me want to do such dirty things-"

Hermione clicked over to Harry:

"I'll let you do whatever you want…" Harry said in his best version of a sexy voice. Hermione laughed to herself clicking off her headset, she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear Harry sex-talking. She hadn't even been able to audition him- she had left that job to Parvati.

Hermione hid the red head-set in her desk drawer, as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" she called and the door knob turned slowly.

"Um, Hermione?" Viktor's voice called.

"Yeah?" Hermione responded going to the ajar door.

"You're going to want to come out here," Viktor responded. Hermione pulled the door open the rest of the way to see a very angry looking Ron Weasley.

* * *

A/N: I know alot of you dislike Ron but I need a little more drama with these two before hermione can be completely convinced to really "cheat" with someone else... And they ARE only on a break- which in my own experiences means you can date other people- but no sex and nothing serious until you decide whether you want to get back together or not.. Can anyone guess who Hermione's caller was?

PLEASE Review! I love getting them!


	5. Confrontation

A/N: Sorry it took so long! More to come, please R and R!

* * *

Chapter 5: Confrontation

* * *

"It's not cheating," Hermione said for the third time. This was how their fights always went. He had a stance and she had one and each would stick to their stance without budging- the conversation ping-ponging back and forth between them.

"Yes it is," it was his forth time.

"No it's not. There's nothing physical, they don't know who we are, we don't know who they are-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked, his voice dropping from argumentative to concerned.

"What?" Hermione was slightly thrown off by the change in tone. She expected his outrage, she figured his outrage would be based on the sexual nature of the job, not the fact that she hadn't told him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it through the grapevine? Do you know what that feels like, to walk in to work and have my coworkers gossiping about it? I-"

"Wait," Hermione cut in, "Who was talking about it?" Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"You really don't want to know," He murmured, "and it's not really my place to tell you-" his voice turned sour, "especially since we aren't in an open and honest forum anymore."

"Ron, this is serious, it's all supposed to be confidential-"

"As much as I'd love to talk about the problems you're having with your sex business, I came here to talk about our relationship," He said sharply- "Or lack thereof." Hermione made a face, between her relationship with Ron and a problem within the business; honestly she had to care more about the business at this point. If it had leaked that she was involved, how long would it be until all of her employees were outed? She had made the decision not to jinx the confidentiality forms that all of the employees had to sign, but now she was wishing she had.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I honestly don't think it's outside the boundaries of what we talked about when we decided to take a break."

"When _you_ decided that we would take a break," Ron corrected, "I still don't understand why we have to be separated to begin with," He muttered.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe so that I can do things like this!" Hermione said gesturing to her office. "I want to be able to express myself, I want to be able to feel free and to experiment and to run a business and have more of a life than being your at-home-bitch!" Hermione shouted. Ron wasn't making eye-contact; he was staring at something directly past her right shoulder. Hermione looked behind her. His eyes were on the large bed, surrounded by lingerie and sex-toys.

"Nothing physical, huh?" His voice was dark and sharp, his eye caught hers for a split second before he turned and started walking quickly down the hall.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled trotting behind him, "Let me explain, it's really not what it looks like," She hissed. Ron turned on his heel, the abrupt change in direction causing Hermione to crash right into him.

"As if it's not bad enough to have my girlfriend sex-talking every guy in town, she's also got to whore herself out to them physically? What is this Hermione? This isn't like you. This isn't the you I know."

"I'm not!" Hermione said grasping his wrist in her hand and dragging him back towards her office (so unprofessional to have a big fight like that out in public). "Look, Parvati did all that. A lot of our sponsors are also in the sex industry and we got all of these sex toys to promote- I'm not sleeping with anyone-"

Ron let her pull him back into her office, his face devoid of anymore passion, of the want to fight that he had maintained for so long, he looked tired and depressed.

"I just, I don't get it," He murmured. "Why do you have to do this? Sleeping with them or not- I just- I don't understand what I did that made you like this…" Ron sat on the edge of her desk, his face dropping to the same level as hers. He stared at her with dull sad eyes, waiting expectantly.

"You didn't do anything- I- I think sometimes people just… change." What she wanted to say was that he had changed. He had stopped being fiery and interesting, he had stopped being a horny teenage boy up for anything and everything and had turned into the typical nine-to-five, clean-cut, missionary-style man. Everything that she had thought she wanted back when she was seventeen and stupid.

When things were so dramatic, so awful and scary and interesting she had pined for some sense of normalcy. She had wanted that typical life that they broadcasted on muggle television and that she was raised in. She had thought she'd be good at it. They'd both have their high-brow jobs, him as a curse-breaker at the ministry's department of mystery's, her an analyst for the auror association of Britain, using her arithmancy skills to predict the rises and falls in security, helping to make plans of defense, zeroing in on certain criminals analyzing their past behaviors, their ancestry, to understand what further actions they might make. It had seemed so perfect until it had become a reality.

"I can learn to cope with your changes, I don't like this-" Ron gestured around the room, "This whole thing, but I mean, if you really aren't sleeping with anyone- I could deal with it, I mean, maybe if you just ran the business but didn't do any of the actual, ahem, working-"

"I need to do the _working_ bits too, that's part of the reason I started the business," Hermione interjected. Ron's eyes flickered with anger.

"When did you turn in to such a…" He clenched his teeth, willing himself not to say something he would regret later.

"Slut?" Hermione asked, finishing his thought for him with an angry glare.

"Am I not good enough at… in.. well, in bed?" Ron sputtered, standing back up to his full height.

"You want the truth?" Hermione asked, her temper flaring back up with his.

"Yeah, for once in your life, tell me the truth, Hermione," Ron snapped.

"No, you're not. You're not good enough in bed. You can't even say _in bed _without turning red. You can't say _having sex_ or _sleeping together_ or _shagging_ or _fucking_! You can't say anything!"

"So what? As far as I know doing it is not about talking, it's about- well, -you know-"

"Putting your cock in my pussy?" Hermione asked sharply. Ron's face turned red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Yeah," He conceded.

"Well, for your information, I need more than that. I need more than you jack-rabbiting inside of me. I NEED you to be able to talk about it. To be mature enough to say what you want! To listen to what I want! To try something new!" Ron squared off in front of her, jaw clenched; he was slowly backing her into a corner.

"Fine, tell me what it is that you want," He said in a low and angry voice.

"What?"

"What do you want?" He repeated. It was Hermione's turn to stammer and she did so as his placed a hand on either side of her head, trapping her between him and the wall.

"We can't do this right now," Hermione said quietly, "This is my office and we're on a break…"

"Your office if full of dildos and lube and I think that.. sleeping with.. your boyfriend is allowed, regardless of the break, especially since I never really agreed to this break business," He said roughly.

"You could start by not hesitating before you say _sleeping with_," Hermione retorted.

"Fine. _Fucking _your boyfriend is allowed, because I say it is, so tell me how you want it," He responded. Hermione stomach flipped over, he was rarely ever like this anymore, not since the war had ended and they had gotten past all of the pains. Hermione considered going along with it- after all, she did have a bed waiting to be used two feet away.

"For a start, you could pick me up and bring me over to that bed," Hermione responded standing up on tip toe as he leaned down towards her.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Well, then you could pull my top off, and put your hand up my skirt…." She felt his fingertips graze the hem of her skirt lightly.

"And?" He prompted.

"and you'd find out that I'm not wearing anything under my skirt-" Ron swallowed hard- "And I'd unzip your pants-" Hermione moved her hand towards his waist and he stepped back abruptly. "What?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, I figure if you're so in to talking, we can just talk, and when you're ready to end all of this _break_ bullshit, then we can try out some of these things that you want to do." He said evenly. "But I'm not a whore, I need to be _with_ someone to fuck them," He said sharply before turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

Hermione made a surprised noise in the back of her throat.

"Wait! What you're just going to leave?" She asked, still leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. I'm just going to leave, doesn't it fucking suck when people just leave?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "it does," admittedly, she felt both guilty and pissed.

"And by the way," Ron said turning to look at her as he opened the door, "Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy-? What about him?" Hermione asked, striding across the room, red faced and frustrated.

"He's the one that told me," Ron said with a shrug, before he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Fuck." Hermione said to herself, the word responded to so many situations she was finding herself stuck in the middle of.

* * *

A/N: i'm sure many of you are thinking- "too much Ron!!!" I promise more Draco is to come, but I have to set things up first!


	6. Business Partner

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue

A/N: I'm back! And I have more chapters to come! Thanks for all the reviews!

ALSO I did some drawings of the "ads" for Witch Whispers Phone sex company, one of Hermione as "Ginger" and one of Pansy in her see-through-top school girl uniform.

Some reason it won't let me link directly to the gallery, but if you go to (www.) DeviantArt (.com) and look up deliciousnewyork, or type in Witch Whispers Hermione or Witch Whispers Pansy than they will come up. So please check those out! Hopefully more to come drawings-wise as well!

* * *

Chapter 6: Business Partners

"She's in the middle of a call," Parvati said as Hermione paced angrily around Parvati's office.

"I don't care, this is serious, we've barely been up and running for twenty-four hours and she's already breaking the confidentiality agreement!" Hermione shouted.

"Are you absolutely sure it's her?" Parvati asked. Hermione turned on her heel giving Parvati a look. "Ok, ok, I get it, Pansy is the only one that was ever friends with him- or whatever, she probably did it, all I'm saying is lets not jump to conclusions, she gets a ton of business, guys really like her submissive-"

"I'm sure it's her and I don't care how much business she brings in, we're a new company and we're already doing amazing, dropping one lying little bitch isn't going to change our numbers that much," Hermione retorted, running a hand through her hair. Her face was red from anger and frustration, what a day.

"This might not be the right time," Parvati started slowly after a second, "But how was your visit with, erm, the ex-boyfriend?"

"Well, he's not exactly my ex, is he? He's in between ex and current I suppose… and he's pissed," She raised her eyebrows to herself, "I knew he would be… Didn't expect him to find out about all of this so soon though, he certainly knows how to put up a fight…" Parvati's eyebrows shot up at Hermione's statement.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, he just made me feel really guilty is all," Hermione mumbled thinking about their argument, "And horny," She added. Parvati snickered.

"Tried to seduce you back, huh?" She asked, Hermione shrugged.

"Sort of. Problem with all of this is that it's fun to have phone sex and to some degree I can take care of myself- but phone sex isn't the same as regular sex, you know?" Hermione sat on the edge of Parvati's desk and Parvati nodded. "And I don't want to actually _cheat_ on Ron, but it's been a really _long_ time…"

Just as Hermione's anger was settling, Pansy's phone call ended-

"Pansy just finished her call," Parvati said standing, Hermione followed her out of the office and to the hallway of little rooms. Parvati knocked three times on Pansy's door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Pansy asked, peaking her head through the doorway.

"We need to speak with you right now, it's important," Hermione said in a cold and professional voice.

"What is it?" Pansy asked as she followed the two other women into Parvati's office. After the door had been pulled shut behind the three of them Hermione turned towards her, her anger bubbling back of.

"Apparently, someone broke the confidentiality code, Pansy, any clue who might have slipped the identity of an employee to a non-employee?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow threateningly.

"No," Pansy responded, carefully.

"Really?" Parvati asked skeptically. "You didn't, accidentally, perhaps while you were drunk-"

"What are you insinuating?" Pansy cut in. "I didn't tell anyone, I swear!"

"Well, someone did, and the person who has found out is apparently spreading it," Hermione said carefully.

"That's awful," Pansy responded.

"It is awful, and what is more awful is that the person who has been telling people about certain identities he found out about is connected to you," Parvati explained.

"How?" Pansy shouted, panicked, "I swear, I didn't tell anyone, I wouldn't, I promise!"

"Then how did Draco Malfoy find out?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Vell, I mentioned it to 'im last night," the three women looked up to see Viktor Krum standing in the doorway "Didn't I tell you? He is going to be a stock holder in ze company, I gave him a list of all de names of our employees."

What happened after Viktor's confession was nothing short of an attack. The three women went after him full force. Hermione screaming about Draco being untrustworthy, Parvati angry that she and Hermione hadn't "ok'd" the selection before Krum invited him to be a part of the company, and Pansy screaming about how he was a prick that had broken her heart.

"I am very sorry! I did not know you all hated him so much! He vas very interested!" Viktor yelped as the women lectured him on his lack of intelligence and maturity.

"There's really only one thing we can do," Hermione said, after the scuffle had stopped and Pansy was sent back to work, "We have to bring him in and make him sign a confidentiality agreement."

"Vell, zis is not a problem, he is here right now, that is why I stopped over 'ere, he is waiting for you in the lobby," Viktor explained to Hermione. Hermione's stomach dropped and she momentarily considered hexing Viktor Krum to pieces.

"Won't solve anything," She muttered to herself, straightening her top and skirt.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Parvati asked, Hermione shook her head.

"I can handle it."

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said curtly, leading Draco to her office.

"Granger," He responded with a smirk. Hermione hesitated at the door to her office, grimacing at the idea of being alone in that office full of sex toys and lingerie with Draco Malfoy. "Is there a problem?" He asked as she stood at the door staring at the Hermione-Granger placard nailed to it.

"Not at all," Hermione said roughly, turning the door knob. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his arm go up, over her head and push the door open. Just like him to take the initiative when it was _her_ office. Rude. "I've got it," She said, giving him a stern look over her shoulder.

"Just helping out," He muttered with a smirk.

"Come on in," Hermione said, walking briskly into the office, her cheeks reddening slightly. She sat behind her desk gesturing to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco's eyes surveyed the room. He grinned, his eyes flashing back to her.

"Wow, Granger," He said in a low voice, falling into the chair across from her. "And I always thought you had a stick up your ass, turns out it was a dildo up your ass, or maybe Weasley's di-"

"Enough! Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind I'd like to keep this strictly business-"

"And your business just happens to be sex-"

"Not with you it isn't," Hermione said, her voice getting louder. She pulled paperwork out of her desk drawer. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he started, "As far as I know, you're going to make me sign a confidentiality agreement, so I won't tell anyone _else_ who plays hooker here, and in the process, you will also have me read a statement saying that each caller is also kept entirely anonymous, correct?" Draco asked.

"Yes, correct," Hermione responded, pushing the paperwork towards him and handing him a quill.

"So if I call in, my identity will be kept anonymous, and then, in essence, you will be performing your sexual services on me, which would mean that our business, together, is indeed sex, isn't it?" He asked smoothly.

"If you should call, and should happen to get me as your operator, than I will be playing a character that will be performing a sexual service for an anonymous person that could indeed be you," Hermione said harshly. Draco glanced down at the paperwork, pressing the quill to the dotted line; he raised the quill without signing glancing back up at her.

"So If I wanted you to, role-play performing felatio on me…" He started, with a grin, "And you asked me if you could take the whole thing in your mouth, and then I said 'I don't know, it's pretty big don't you think-' and then you said 'Oh yeah, but you know, that's how I like-"

"Would you just sign the damn papers?" Hermione asked abruptly, her cheeks reddening.

"See, Viktor gave me the list about a week before you opened… So, _Ginger_, do you think you can put the whole thing in your mouth?" Draco asked, standing. Hermione's eyes widened. She wished she had hexed Viktor to pieces after all.

"Doesn't matter, it's all for fun, it's fake, now sign the papers or I'll call security," Hermione said, also standing and holding the ink stained paper out in between the two of them.

"What if I don't feel like signing them, then what?" He asked taking the paperwork from her and tossing it aside.

"You have to," Hermione said, swallowing hard. He took another step forward.

"I have to, to get what? What if I decide I don't want to be a stock holder anymore?"

"If you tell anyone else, I'll sue you for slander and invasion of privacy!" Hermione shouted. Draco tipped her chin up with his hand, casually.

"Relax, _Ginger_, I'll sign the damn papers, I'm just messing around," Hermione shook her head away from him and he laughed as he quickly scribbled his name on the parchment lying messily on Hermione's desk. He dropped the quill on top of the paperwork and strode briskly towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, he turned, "I've got to talk with Viktor," He muttered.

"Well, we aren't done with this meeting-" Hermione started.

"Yeah, we are," He responded, "but don't worry, we'll be talking again soon," Draco said opening the door. Just before the door swung shut Draco's hand slid through the opening, his three center fingers folded in, with his thumb and pinky sticking out, the muggle "Phone" symbol. "I'll call you!" He shouted pulling his hand free and letting the door snap shut behind him.

"Fuck," Hermione thought to herself again. After a few minutes of cursing about Viktor, Draco, Ron and men in general, Hermione decided that work might help clear her head.

"Hello, this is Ginger," She purred at the first caller on her cue.

"Hey Ginger, this is Draco and Viktor, we were wondering if we could tag team you-" Draco's voice drawled as Viktor chortled in the background.

"Fuck you," Hermione muttered angrily.

"I'd rather fuck you," He responded before Hermione could hang up.

* * *

A/N-Cont.: thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Finally some Draco!!! More to come, I promise :)


	7. Outtings

**A/N**: Another chapter! YAY!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Don't sue!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Out-ings**

"It's not professional and you can't do it!" Hermione yelled at Viktor Krum who was ignoring her and staring at his reflection in a mirror hanging over his desk. "Viktor, I'm serious, you can't just make decisions without checking with Parvati and I first. The Malfoy issue could have really caused a lot of problems, It could still cause a lot of problems.." Hermione was pacing.

"I understand, I said I'm sorry," Viktor said with a nonchalant wave of the hand. "He iz my friend, he von't do anything, relax."

Hermione could not relax. Things were not going as planned. This business that was supposed to help her get in touch with herself seemed to be tearing her personal life apart.

"If it happens again, I'll sue you for breech of contract- you signed a contract saying that everything would go through me-"

"You can't do everything by yourself," Viktor retorted making eye contact.

"I know, but I need to approve all the transactions-"

"Relax, I von't do it again," Viktor was off in his own world again and Hermione responded with another lawsuit threat before exiting.

"You ok?" A red-faced Ginny asked as Hermione made her way to her own office.

"Yeah, just dealing with Viktor," Hermione grumbled.

"Yeah, Parvati told me about the Malfoy thing- everything ok with my brother?" Ginny responded. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, I don't know."

"Well, maybe if you made up your mind about whether you want to be with him or not-"

"Ginny, I don't have time to talk about this right now," Hermione interjected. "I have work to do." Ginny made a noise in the back of her throat as Hermione swept past her, into her office. It was rude, Hermione knew it was rude, but she really could not discuss her issues with Ron, with his little sister.

* * *

Hermione took a seat in the squishy armchair behind her desk and picked up her phone. She wasn't in the mood to make her own calls, so she decided a little call monitoring was in order. She tapped into Pansy's phone line, then Boyanna's and then to Harry's…

"_I love running my hands down your chest_-" Harry hissed, "_I want you on top of me right now_," admittedly, Hermione felt a little awkward listening in and was on the verge of switching to another line when she heard the response to Harry's seduction:

"_I want to be inside of you.._" The rough, low voice responded. It was very clearly the voice of a man. In a shock Hermione clicked the phone off and stood up. She felt the need to tell someone and at the same time mentally promised herself that she would never tell anyone, ever. One thing she would do, however, was talk to Harry.

* * *

"You ok?" Harry asked, after the two had ordered dinner at an upscale restaurant. Hermione took a long whine, nodding.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound fine, I heard about the, um, Ron, Malfoy, Viktor Krum drama," He murmured. "You want to talk about it?" Hermione shrugged.

"There's not a lot to say, Krum is a dick, Malfoy's a bigger dick and Ron, well that's just a huge mess- who told you about it?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"Ginny," Harry said looking down. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Just because we're separated doesn't mean we don't talk, we see each other everyday, here, so…"

"News travels fast," Hermione muttered. Harry nodded.

"She said you were a bitch to her," Harry said bluntly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't exactly know what she expected. I was busy, had just had a fight with Viktor over the Malfoy thing, and then she launched into the Ron issue-"

"What is the Ron issue?" Harry asked leaning forward. Over the years Hermione had found it harder and harder to confide in her friends about personal issues. They were all so interconnected, best friends and siblings that had all grown up together. She hadn't told Harry about the sex problems or her boredom, or any of it really. When she had set up the business she had told Harry it was simply a business venture, nothing more. Of course, Harry hadn't believed her then and he didn't now, but he had let it go. Now, he seemed unwilling to put up with her remedial excuses.

"I don't know," Hermione stalled, glancing around, as if looking for the waiter.

"Really? All of your theories and experiments and hypotheses and you haven't figured out a single thing about your relationship?" Harry inquired with a touch of sarcasm.

"Relationships are not academic, Harry," Hermione retorted.

"Was he too needy? Not attentive enough? Too picky? Not clean enough? Is it that sound he makes when he's stretching in the morning?" Harry asked tauntingly.

"I don't know whether to be annoyed by your incessant questioning, or scared of the fact that you took notice of the sound he makes while stretching in the morning," Hermione responded grinning.

"We did live together for over seven years," Harry said laughing. "But seriously, is it that sound?"

"No. It's not that sounds," Hermione laughed, "I just, I don't know, boring now. I feel like we know each other too well, there's no excitement no…"

"Sex?" Harry asked. Hermione coughed on another sip of whine.

"What do you mean?"

"Ron mentioned that the last few weeks before the split, you two stopped having sex," Harry confided, lowering his voice. "I'm not here to judge, but… He sort of wondered if you were seeing someone else…"

"No!" Hermione shouted, before lowering her voice to match Harry's "No. I never cheated on him, I-I wouldn't. I mean, well now we're separated, so I suppose I could- I mean, well that's not the point, the point is, I never cheated on him while we were together, and I still haven't-"

"I didn't think you had, I just- well, I don't know, this whole phone sex thing after you and Ron separated…"

"The phone sex thing is a means of getting a sexual release without cheating," Hermione explained, "Though if I had sex with someone now, that wouldn't be cheating because we're separated," Hermione continued.

"According to you," Harry finished.

"What?"

"According to you, you're separated. According to Ron-"

"We're separated. I told him I needed a break and if he can't handle a break, then I'll just end the whole damn thing!" Hermione said finishing her glass and pouring herself another. The two were silent, as the waiter nervously placed the entrée's in front of his disgruntled customers.

"Can we not talk about Ron and I for a while?" Hermione asked, after the waiter had left. Harry nodded.

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked diplomatically.

"You and Ginny," Hermione responded. Harry groaned. "Hey, we talked about my love life. It's your turn."

"Fine." Harry conceded. "Ginny and I are… fine. We are on good terms, but we haven't decided on where our relationship is going."

"What's the hold up?" Hermione prodded. "What's keeping you from knowing if you want to be with her or not?"

"Well, it's not just me, for one. She isn't sure she wants to be with me. Apparently, I'm too moody and I can be very 'cold'. At least, that's what she tells me."

"Have you considered seeing anyone else?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged nodding.

"She is."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny is seeing someone else. She hasn't told me who, but she told me that she has gone out with someone and it's not serious right now. So yeah. I've thought about seeing other people," Harry's tone was dismal and he was moving his food around on his plate without actually eating it.

"I'm sorry," Hermione mumbled. Harry shook his head.

"Maybe it's for the best. I've been thinking a lot lately, and I figure that if we are meant to be together, we will get through this and if not… We'll just find other people." Hermione nodded encouragingly, trying to find a way to ask about Harry's interesting phone call.

"If you were to go out with someone… Do you have a type you're interested in?"

"Not really," Harry muttered. "I guess, just someone I connect with."

"So it wouldn't matter, like, what they looked like, or their job, or anything-"

"As long as we had a good connection, I mean, I'd have to be attracted to them to some degree-"

"Well yeah, but, you'd go for any _person_, who fit that requirement?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, oblivious to the insinuations Hermione was trying to make.

"Right," Harry agreed.

"So, even if the _person_ was totally different than anyone else you've ever dated- like say they were part veela, or-or a squib or a lot older or younger-"

"Yeah, as long as-"

"Or male.."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, I mean, would you ever consider…"

"Did you say, or male?" Harry asked. Hermione took a large bite of chicken.

"Well, I was just wondering, cause you know, that would be fine," She said through a mouthful.

"Is that what Ginny told you?" Harry asked, his voice raising. "Did she tell you we broke up because I'm gay?" Hermione shook her head- no.

"She didn't tell me that, I, uh, noticed that you, um, were taking calls from men…"

"What?" Harry asked. "You were listening in on my calls?!"

"Harry, we told all of our employees about the monitoring system and…"

"I just didn't think _you_ would listen in on my calls without at least telling me," Harry said, standing.

"Harry, don't go- I'm sorry, I just flipped through and I- I think it's fine, I mean it's great and I mean, I support you whatever you decide-"

"I don't need to deal with this right now," Harry muttered, tossing some money on the table and stalking out of the restaurant.

Shit. Hermione thought to herself, she may or may not, have just outed her best friend.

* * *

"Why so blue, Granger?" A man called from a few feet behind her. Hermione turned to face Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy," She said curtly, before turning and continuing her walk home. Sometimes walking home instead of apparating was therapeutic, though speaking with Malfoy never was and she wasn't about to let him make her train wreck of a week any worse.

"You haven't been tending to your phone a lot lately," Malfoy drawled, picking up his speed to match hers. Hermione didn't respond. "Where are we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere."

"That freeze-out didn't last very long. I expected more from you," Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, I'd really rather not do this right now," Hermione said, honestly. "I know you have no compassion and that you dislike me and get great pleasure out of making my life hellish, but I am trying to take a walk, and if you continue to follow me, I'll just apparate to a different location, and continue my walk from there, so either you can be an adult and leave me alone, or I'll leave and you can do whatever you want."

"Harsh, Granger. Since we're going to be business partners, I would have expected a bit more tolerance from you," Malfoy said accusingly. "Before you leave in a angst-filled bubble of self loathing, I need to discuss something with you."

"What?" Hermione asked promptly.

"Well, this might take a while, why don't we go to your flat- or mine if you'd rather and we can sort this out-"

"Why don't we make an appointment for tomorrow morning, in my office," Hermione countered.

"I'm busy then."

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'm going to be busy pretty much all day tomorrow," Malfoy said with a grin.

"Doing what?"

"Moving in to my new office, at Witch Whispers inc." Malfoy said casually.

"What?!" Hermione yelped.

"Hush Granger, do we really need to make a scene? How about I take you to one of my flats, I have a penthouse right around the corner here."

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think! Hopefully I will update much sooner next time!


End file.
